


No More

by AriaEnoshima



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Character Study, Everybody besides Faye and Kliff is only mentioned, Faye is not in a happy place, Faye seems much more suicidal then I intended, Gen, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaEnoshima/pseuds/AriaEnoshima
Summary: Faye had to go back to Ram Village. She couldn't take being there after everything.
Relationships: onesided Alm/Efi | Faye
Kudos: 7





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Faye more then I should and I found her fa(ye)te quite tragic. I'm a bit of a sucker for those who not only pine but want to be left behind. This is just a bit of a rambling character study on her

It’s been a handful of weeks since Faye returned to Ram Village. She didn’t return on her lonesome, Kliff accompanied her to help explain the absence of Alm, Gray, and Tobin and also to prepare for his solo journey. He didn’t stay any longer than needed so three days after he arrived back, Faye was saying goodbye to him at the village gates.

“I don’t see any reason why you should stay here of all places. Don’t you want to see more of the world- or even just help the others to run the One Kingdom?” Kliff asks, just before he leaves.

“Maybe later on, but right now I just want to stay here. Oh, but I wish you luck wherever you decide to go, Kliff.”

“Thanks. I hope to see you later, Faye- preferably outside of this damned place.” Kliff gives one small smile to Faye as he starts to walk from the village.

Faye whispers ‘goodbye’ as she waves and watches him leave down the path from the village. She didn’t want to seem rude or anything but she knows the ‘maybe’ from earlier will turn out to be a ‘never’.

* * *

  
The experience of traversing the world alongside the Deliverance has dulled and the tales of being at the forefront of history has run its course at the village well. It was just a simple everyday life Faye now leads. Helping sow the fields, doing laundry, caring for grandma, helping harvest oranges from the orchard. Things that will still need doing even if some people weren’t there. It wasn’t ruling a new kingdom, or being a knight or a priest or anything special. 

Just being Faye was enough.

But being Faye wasn’t enough for Alm. Nor can being Faye be enough to stay at Alm’s side.

Sure, she was good at healing and fairly talented at killing (maybe a little too much) but Faye couldn't continue that way of life. Downing cups of tea and staying up all night isn’t sustainable for a soldier, let alone whatever lofty position she would’ve been granted if she stayed to help run the One Kingdom. She was grouchy, irritable and was only able to talk to two people since joining the Deliverance- and one of those was the man she couldn’t have.

Faye wasn’t a sore loser. Just somebody who thought they had a chance at love. After all, Celica had been out of the picture for ages. Surely Alm would notice she was right in front of him at some point? After they had reunited it seemed Faye was even closer to her dream with that massive argument they had. But after finishing Duma and seeing the look in Alm’s face as he looked at Celica, There were no more chances to woo him.

This was the main reason Faye had to go back to Ram Village and forget about this whole thing. It was all done and dusted. She made sure to wish the couple and everybody else well, though. 

Wouldn’t do for the last memory they have of her to be sour.

* * *

  
Another evening alone at her house. Another change from before- Faye didn’t want anybody else to know how much baking and tea she has at 4 am every day. Better to have her family believe she has become more independent. 

At the moment, she was doing some knitting. It’s a skill that Faye had picked up recently, better to keep busy then to think in the past. But in the glint of the moonlight, a needle looks a little too much like a sword. Time to stop for the night.

But then memories keep flowing by.

Alm receiving her homemade good luck charm and seeing his smile.  
Gray collecting the oranges from the orchard and trying to juggle them- badly.  
Tobin begging her to make a cake for his siblings and his bashful grin as they devour it.  
Kliff giving her a book on flower pressing and he says that it’s old but you can see the shiny spine of it.  
Mycen training her early in the morning and his stern nod as she performs the correct stance.  
All five of them laying on the hill behind the village looking at the stars with some smuggled food.

Those days are no more. 

No more Mycen.  
No more Kliff.  
No more Tobin.  
No more Gray.

And certainly, no more Alm.

Not that Faye hates them, more that she hates what she is now. 

That the Faye they knew back then is no more


End file.
